I love you
by Hime Kiseki
Summary: DRAMIONE FF!XD rating M karena menjulur ke Sex dan lebih ke batas yang tidak wajar. ONE-SHOOTS!xD


I love you

**DRAMIONE FF** !XD

Sorry Rating nya **M** karena : _menjulur ke Sex dan perkataan yang tidak pantas untuk di baca anak di bawah umur, terima kasih all.. selamat membaca.. _

**Hermione Granger **seorang gadis _populer_ di kalangan pemuda pemuda Hogwarts. Tak heran jika Hermione selalu mendapatkan begitu banyak coklat maupun hadiah lain ketika Valentine bahkan ada yang menembaknya, tapi Hermione tidak memperdulikannya bahkan dia menunjukkan rasa tidak peduli kepada mereka, itu lah yang di nilai dari ke dua sahabatnya yaitu Ron dan Harry.

Saat itu musim dingin, hari dimana seluruh siswa Hogwarts bersantai sambil menikmati dinginnya salju yang turun, Hermione sedang ingin bersantai di kamarnya tetapi salah seorang teman asrama nya mengantarkan surat untuk Hermione. Mulanya ia tidak memperdulikannya tetapi ia membuka dan membacanya.

_Dear, Ms. Granger._

_ Ms. Granger, aku tahu mungkin aku tak akan menjadi yang terbaik bagimu dan mungkin aku tidak akan di perdulikan oleh mu tetapi aku ingin kamu mengetahui isi hatiku yang sebenarnya walau terdengar sangat aneh, tetapi aku tahu kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan kemungkinan kita untuk bersama sangat tipis, bahkan 2 sahabatmu Ron dan Harry mungkin tak akan memberi ku kesempatan untuk mendekati mu. Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa memberitahukan diriku siapa, tetapi aku berharap kita bisa bertemu, aku menunggu mu di dekat aula besar jam 7 malam. Terima kasih Ms. Granger aku harap kau dan aku bisa bertemu._

_Penggemar Rahasia mu._

Hermione tidak memperdulikannya tetapi ia merasa aneh dengan suratnya, mengapa ada kata kata "_tetapi aku tahu kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda dan kemungkinan kita untuk bersama sangat tipis, bahkan 2 sahabatmu Ron dan Harry mungkin tak akan memberi ku kesempatan untuk mendekati mu.?" _Akhirnya tepat pukul 7 malam Hermione menuju aula besar tanpa sepengetahuan Ron dan Harry. Hermione menunggu orang tersebut dan tepat pukul 7 ia datang. Tanpa diduga ia adalah Draco Malfoy, musuh sahabatnya Harry serta orang yang sangat Hermione benci.

"Hai, Ms. Granger. " Ucap Draco sambil berjalan kearahnya.

Hermione hanya diam terpaku ia tentu tidak percaya bahwa yang mengirimkan surat tadi adalah Draco Malfoy tentunya. Ia hanya bisa berkata _"Apa aku sudah gila?"_ tentu di dalam hati. Akhirnya ia pun mengucapkan beberapa kata – "_Malfoy, apa kah kau yang memberikan surat itu?_" ucap Hermione tentu dengan wajah terheran heran ia mengatakannya.

"Ya.. aku yang mengirimkannya." Ucap nya datar, Karena melihat wajah Hermione yang sedang bingung ia pun menjadi ikut bingung.

"Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku? Atau mencoba balas dendam kepada ku dan sahabatku, Harry? Kalau itu aku takkan tertipu." Tanya Hermione dengan lantangnya.

"Tidak, itu semua benar.. aku memang sudah menyukai mu, entah mengapa sejak kau menonjokku di tahun ke 3, aku menyimpan rasa terhadapmu. Maaf aku baru mengakui nya sekarang.." kata Draco mencoba menjelaskan.

"Malfoy..tapi aku.." ucap Hermione tetapi Draco langsung memotong perkataannya dengan mencium bibirnya. Hermione sangat kaget tetapi ia pun membiarkan seorang Draco Malfoy mencium nya hingga menuju lehernya, dengan lembut ia mencicipi nya, tetapi Hermione berkata _**"STOP"**_

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan. Malfoy, boleh aku jujur ? Sebenarnya semenjak hari itu aku juga sudah menyukai mu. Maaf juga karena aku tak pernah memberitahu mu." Ucap Hermione dengan pelan tentunya agar tidak ada orang yang mendengar.

"Terima kasih atas kejujurannya, Mione… panggil aku Draco ya.." ucap Draco yang langsung memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Baik Draco." Hermione meneruskan. Hermione dan Draco pun menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, dan saat itu ruang tersebut sedang sepi tentu saja Harry dan Ron tidak ada. Tetapi Hermione tidak henti berjalan hingga menuju kamar asramanya.

"Mengapa disini?" ucap Draco kepada Hermione.

Hermione tidak berkata apa apa, ia langsung memeluk dan mencium bibir Draco, sekarang yang terdiam adalah Draco Malfoy pangeran Slytherin. Hermione mendorong kuat lidahnya masuk ke dalam bibir Draco dangan penuh gairah mereka berciuman, hingga tanpa sadar mereka melakukan hubungan yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Tetapi mereka melakukan nya dengan penuh rasa cinta dan keinginan dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

_Because, I love you.._


End file.
